


Boy of the Ball

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Honorifics, M/M, Makeup, Pet Names, Roleplay, Spanking, all im sying is im thirsty, alright?, and if i need to, ask to tag, i'll write all the miz slash fics in this fanbase, idk - Freeform, kinda????, mizamballigns is my claim to fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Dean doesn’t notice Finn coming into the room until he hears Seth groan.





	Boy of the Ball

Dean thumps his head against the back of the couch, sweat covering his body. He’s just gotten back in from a desert work out, since they’re by his place in Nevada. He’s breathing heavily, the last bits of adrenaline fighting to leave his system. He feels boneless, sore, can’t find the energy to move and he  _ loves  _ it.

Seth is on his knees in front of the entertainment center, digging through the old VHS tapes and dusty movies Dean has acquired over the years. They’re the only ones home at the moment since Roman and Miz are doing their own workout at the gym and Finn is getting groceries for the barren fridge. It’s one of their few days off, and they’re all desperate to savor it.

Dean doesn’t notice Finn coming into the room until he hears Seth  _ groan _ . 

When he looks up, his heart stops in his chest. Finn’s wearing a gorgeous sundress, silken with a white bodice and a light blue skirt that swirls around his thighs. As he moves, Dean can see the sheer garter belt holding up Finn’s baby blue thigh highs, each topped with three thick, white stripes. He’s wearing satiny black pumps that accentuate the line of his calves, of his thighs, boosting his height a few inches. 

He’s wearing a gorgeous blood red lipstick that stands out against his pale skin, as well as eyeliner and mascara that makes the blue of his eyes pop. There’s a gentle blush settled over his cheeks, and Dean can’t tell if it’s artificial or not. There’s a pretty gold bracelet around one of his wrists, the charms jingling softly as he carries groceries.

The best part is the collar.

It’s thin, a pastel blue ribbon of silk lined with stunning white lace. It sits snug against his throat, and though Dean can’t read the golden charm hanging from it, he knows what it says.

_ Owned. _

Finn sets down the groceries he’s holding, bending at the waist to do so. The dress rides up a little, reveals a little bit more of his garters, and tells the boys that he’s  _ definitely _ not wearing boxers. Dean’s heart jumps in his throat as he realizes the implication of that.

Finn walks over, sits next to Dean with his legs crossed demurely at the knee. He presses a soft kiss to the younger man’s cheek, no doubt leaving behind a subtle, deep red lip print in his stubble. Seth has abandoned his project of finding a movie he’ll inevitably zone out of, instead watching the boys with rapt attention.

“Did you have a good workout, love?” Finn asks, voice soft, accent thick. Dean shivers. Finn’s eyes are so much bluer than normal, wide and innocent in a positively dirty way.

“Uh, yeah.” Dean coughs out. It’s part of the charade; act like nothing’s different, like this is normal, like he isn’t two seconds from popping the seam of his workout shorts. “How was your day, babe?”

Finn gives him a blinding smile, the white of his teeth accentuated by the wine color of his lipstick. “It was wonderful. What about you, Seth?” He asks, turning to look at the younger man. Seth lets out a small noise at the back of his throat, startled, like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“It’s been a little slow, but it’s much better now that you’re here.” He says, slowly easing to his feet. He pads across the carpet, and leans down to give Finn a chaste kiss (and Dean can  _ feel _ the ache that Seth feels, the desire to kiss Finn and never let go. He feels it too.)

Finn’s eyes are getting a little lidded, pupils blowing a little wide. He adjusts the hem of his dress, crosses his legs a little tighter. His hands are folded in his lap, and the blush across his cheeks has definitely deepened. His lips are parted just barely, and the flat of his tongue is pressed against the back of his top teeth. His breathing has slowed, the steady rise and fall of his chest just a tad out of sync to what it usually is.

That’s when Dean hears it.

A soft buzzing that definitely wasn’t there before. A slow grin spreads across his lips, and he looks at Seth. The younger man’s wide-eyed stare has gone dark, feral, and Dean knows Seth hears it too.

This just got a lot more interesting.

Dean stretches, tosses his arm across Finn’s shoulders. He pulls the older man against his side, making sure to jostle his hips as he does so. Finn makes a small noise at the back of his throat, but he disguises it by clearing his throat. Seth slides his hand along the flat of Finn’s thigh, barely pushing up the hem of his dress.

“You look gorgeous, doll.” Seth breathes, one finger coming up to play with the tag of the collar, tingers rolling over the engraved letters. Finn practically shivers, eyes falling closed for a moment as he takes a deep breath. 

It’s always their goal to make Finn break, to make Finn beg, to make Finn give up their game. It’s simple, really, but the pleasure is drawing it out.

Finn’s eyes flutter open, and he smiles at Seth sweetly. “Why thank you, honey.” He says, eyes slowly dragging over Seth’s form. He’s wearing an old t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and his hair in a bun, but Finn is looking at him like he’s wearing a three-piece suit. 

Dean lets his fingers come up to trail the point where the collar meets Finn’s neck. Finn arches into the touch, goosebumps raising across his skin as Dean’s thumb and index finger dig into his pulse point. After letting the heat of Dean’s hand seep into his throat for a moment, Finn stands abruptly.

“Okay, bedroom, now.” He breathes, smoothing his hands across his thighs. His breath is ragged, out of sync, and there’s a thin sheen of sweat across his skin.

Dean grins as he spreads across the couch. He lets his legs fall open, his right hand coming to rub lazily at his crotch. “I dunno, babe. What about the groceries?” He asks, feigning concern. Seth is watching Finn with a feral hunger to his gaze, his eyes focused on the bulge of Finn’s cock in his dress.

Finn  _ growls _ , low and desperate in his throat. “Fuck the groceries.” He snarls out, hands forming into fists around the hem of his dress. His legs are shaking, palms sweaty against the fabric of his tights. He’s looking at Dean with defiance in his eyes, but it’s tampered by the heaviness of his lids and the thirsty part of his lips.

Before Dean or Seth can say anything else, Finn sinks to his knees.

He looks gorgeous, head bowed low with his hands folded behind him. He speaks to Dean’s feet, voice airy and accent thick. “Please, Master. May I suck your dick?” He asks, quiet in the near silent-room.

Dean and Seth look at each other before Seth speaks, moving to stand next to the older man. “Look at me, Pet.” He waits until Finn makes eye contact before continuing. “If you want to suck Dean, you have to suck me as well.” He says, carding his hand through Finn’s hair. Finn leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

Seth removes his hand, and Finn sits there, awaiting orders. “Color?” Dean asks, looking down at his boyfriend. Finn swallows before murmuring  _ green _ into the silence of the room.

The silence is replaced with the sharp thud of skin on skin as Dean’s hand whips through the air. It connects with Finn’s cheek and leeches a deep moan out of the Irishman’s voice.

“Color?” Dean asks again, smoothing his thumb down Finn’s reddened cheek. It’s a soft gesture, at odds with the vicious slap he had just delivered. Finn takes a moment, relaxes into the touch, sighing softly.

“ _ Green _ .”

Dean grins. “Take Seth out of his jeans. You please him first.” Dean orders, fisting his hand through Finn’s hair. Finn moans, nods his head aggressively. His fingers tremble a little over Seth’s fly, scrambling for purchase. It takes him a moment, but he finally gets him free, leaking and hard.

Finn places the head of Seth’s dick to his lips, but a tug on his hair from Dean stops him in his tracks. “Give me the remote to your plug.” He says, words hard, a little guttural. Finn scrambles to his feet unsteadily and leaves the room. He comes in a moment later, the sleek black control of his plug clasped in one hand.

He hands it to Dean before resuming his position on his knees. Dean gestures for him to continue, holding his hands in his pockets. He watches with rapt attention as Finn slips the head of Seth’s cock into his mouth, suckling at it. He slides it down into his throat, cheeks hollowing and tongue curling. His lipstick is smearing down Seth’s dick, and it’s starting to migrate from his lips.

Seth’s hands grip fistfuls of Finn’s hair, tugging as Finn suckles his cock. Seth begins to fuck into Finn’s throat, and the older man’s eyes roll back. He moans around Seth, saliva starting to drag his lipstick down his chin. Seth is groaning low in his throat, gripping Finn’s hair in a way that  _ looks  _ painful.

After a moment, Dean slides his thumb along the remote of the plug, knocking it up a few settings. Finn twitches a full body twitch, and his throat must constrict, because all of a sudden he’s choking and Seth is moaning and yanking Finn’s hair hard enough to tear some out.

Seth sags against the couch, knees weak and spine liquid. There are tears streaming down Finn’s face and spit running down his chin and cum leaking from his lips and his makeup is fucked up but he looks so god damn gorgeous that Dean’s heart stutters in his chest.

“Get on your back, dress pulled up, now.” Dean growls out, fighting to keep his breath steady as he yanks his tank top over his head. Finn scrambles to his feet and positions himself like Dean said to. He’s spread across the carpet of the living room, legs spread and dress hiked up to his neck. Dean’s breath catches in his throat.

Finn’s wearing pretty blue panties, his ass covered with a gorgeous panel of lace. There are a few straps accentuating his hips and sex lines. His garter belt is a matching blue and sheer, draped across the lines of his waist. He’s wearing a matching sheer bralette, barely there over his defined pecs. Dean can see the base of Finn’s plug, and his cock twitches because he  _ knows  _ it’s the biggest one they own.

He settles himself between Finn’s spread legs, hands on the insides of the older man’s knees. Finn is shivering, thighs twitching. Dean knows he has the flare of the plug pressed against his prostate in an almost  _ torturous _ way because he knows that Finn likes it when his pleasure  _ hurts _ .

He pushes the panties to the side, lets this gather in the crease of his thigh. With one hand, he works the plug out, watching almost  _ fascinated _ as Finn’s hole tries to pull it back in. Finn groans, loud and low in his stomach, tosses his head to the side. The plug finally slides out and he’s left empty, clenching around nothing.

Dean sinks a finger in down to the knuckle, followed by another, with little resistance. Before he can think, he’s three knuckles deep in Finn and the younger man is moaning like a whore.

“You like that? Fuck, you’re so hungry. There’ll never be enough fingers for you, huh? You little slut.” Dean rasps, pinching Finn’s nipple roughly between his nails. He tugs on Finn’s nipple rings, ripping a moan from Finn’s mouth.

Dean sits back, spreads his legs comfortably, settles back against the couch. He pats his thighs and leers at Finn, still trying to find some friction for his aching cock. Finn manages to get to his hands and knees, crawls over to Dean on lust shaken limbs. 

Finn spreads his palms across Dean’s pecs with reverent hands, fingers catching on the younger man’s collarbone piercings. Dean grins and lets Finn touch him, worship him, before speaking. “Over my lap, ass up,  _ slut _ .” He bites out, nails digging into Finn’s hips.

Finn’s cock twitches in the confines of his panties as he spreads himself across Dean’s thighs. He’s got his weight settled on his elbows, the rough carpet pressed into his skin. Dean smoothes his hand over the pillowy flesh of Finn’s ass, thumb slipping into his hole as he runs past it. He keeps the pace for a moment, just touching, nothing more than light passes that leave Finn shivering.

There’s a loud slap as his hand comes down on Finn’s right asscheek. Finn lets out a strangled cry, hips jerking. Dean lowers his mouth to Finn’s ear, takes his earlobe between his canines. “I’m giving you ten. What do I want you to do?” He asks, breath warm against the shell of Finn’s ear.

Finn shudders and it takes another slap before he manages to stutter out, “Y-You want me to count and say thank you, Master.” He says, voice little more than a purr. His eyes are lidden and his pupils are blown wide. Dean knows it’ll be hell trying to pull him from subspace, but it’s not impossible and this is  _ what Finn asked for _ .

“Good boy.” Dean growls, pressing a bite to the skin of Finn’s neck. Finn shivers in pleasure and goes a little more boneless under his touch. “You lose count, I add five.” Dean rears his hand back and offers another slap, this time to his left asscheek.

“One. Thank you, Master, may I please have another?” Finn gasps, hips flinching away from Dean’s hands.

“Two. Thank you, Master, may I please have another?”

Another few spanks go by, and Finn grits out his count and his praise. There are tears leaking down his cheeks, messing up his mascara even further. Seth’s hand is smoothing down his cheek, whispering sweet nothings and endless praise.

They get through it and Finn doesn’t lose count. His ass is red and sore and he’s hiccuping as he sobs. Seth is cradling Finn’s head, kissing his smeared lipstick and cum stained lips. Dean rubs Finn’s lower back, lets him calm down before carefully asking, “Color?”

Finn gasps out a “Green, Master. Holy shit, green.” He’s shivering, still clenching around thin air. He’s so hard he’s leaking, the head of his cock turning purple from where’s it’s trapped against his stomach by the waistband of his panties.

“Would you like you to ride me, or do you wanna get fucked?” Dean asks, pulling Finn to his chest. He presses the words to Finn’s ear, to his neck, sucking hickeys anywhere he can find, biting along the edge of the collar. Finn gasps, ruts his cock against Dean’s stomach, grinds his ass against Dean’s dick.

“Wanna ride you. Fuck, need your cock. Need it in me so bad.” Finn moans, gripping Dean’s shoulders. He’s almost slurring, lust crowding his every movement. Dean grins, slides his tongue piercing along the jackhammer of Finn’s pulse.

Dean gropes around, trying to find the  _ fucking  _ lube. A hand offers it, and Dean looks up to see Roman watching with hungry eyes. Dean offers a filthy kiss and a wink before turning back to Finn as he lubes up his dick.

“Well then, Baby Boy, get to it.” He whispers, nipping at the tendons in Finn’s strong neck. Finn whimpers, fights his way to his knees, thighs shaking. He reaches back with one hand, steadying Dean’s cock, and even that small touch feels like electricity being fired straight into Dean’s spine.

He slides himself down, rocking his hips as he slowly fucks himself on Dean’s cock. His thighs are trembling, his whole body twitching. He sits on Dean’s hips for a moment, breathing shakily through his nose. His nails are digging into Dean’s shoulders, just the right side of fucking  _ painful _ .

He rocks his hips, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. He’s doing little more than grinding, hips circling low and filthy against Dean’s lap. His head is tossed back, revealing the long, bitten line of his throat. Dean fits his hand at the base of Finn’s throat, cutting off his air supply. 

He can see Miz settling behind Finn, running his fingers over where his hole is stretched wide, greedy, around Dean’s cock. The touch is enough to make Dean  _ moan _ , loud and deep in his throat. Finn is a mess, whimpering and moaning as much as he can with Dean cutting off his air supply.

Miz slips a finger in beside Dean’s cock, blue eyes wide with rapt fascination and lust. Dean groans, fucks his hips up into Finn. Finn makes the prettiest little noise Dean has ever heard, something between a whimper and a sob.

Finn lifts himself up before sinking back down, his thighs trembling with lust and exhaustion. His head is thumped forwards onto Dean’s shoulder. He can feel the Irishman’s tears against his skin, has the wherewithal to tilt Finn’s head up and wipe his cheeks. He presses a desperate kiss to Finn’s lips, lets his hand fall down to smooth across Finn’s ribcage.

Finn cries out and spills, shooting his load onto both of their chests and onto his panties. He shakes, trembles, bites down on Dean’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood as he clenches tight around Dean’s cock and Miz’s finger.

Dean comes, filling Finn. A little dribbles out as Miz removes his finger. Dean sits there a few moments, his softening cock still in Finn as they both try to come back to Earth. After he pulls out  _ slowly, so fucking slowly _ , Dean carefully plugs Finn again, trapping his cum inside the older man.

Finn shivers, sprawls out on the floor. Immediately, all four of the boys descend, offering washcloths and gentle words of encouragement. Seth carefully cleans the cum off of Finn’s thighs and stomach, wipes the makeup and tears and saliva from his face. Roman helps him strip, removing the tight dress and restricting lingerie. Miz cradles Finn in his arms, helps carry him to the bedroom. Dean offers him kisses and soft words that feel like they mean nothing ( _ but actually mean everything) _ , carefully giving Finn water and a protein bar.

Finn nuzzles into his side, in the middle of all of them as they cram into their king bed. With a kiss to his temple, Finn’s out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
